


Divine (multi-ship)

by Thegoodestgoode



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Slow Burn, Villains, heros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoodestgoode/pseuds/Thegoodestgoode
Summary: Life was normal in the town of Ester-Haze, people were 'normal', till a giant fight divided them into 2 categories, the villains and heroes. Both sides fighting until one side either gave up and or lost...
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Kudos: 8





	1. prologue

**THERE WAS TWO DIFFERENT SIDE OF THE TOWN OF ESTER-HAZE.** There was a good side and a bad side; the North is where all the 'villains' would reside, and the south where the 'heroes' would reside. The heroes would consist of everyone who was kind, humble and would sacrifice themselves for others well beings— the villains were the polar opposite, they were known as narcissistic animals. No one got to know each other as the town split up many decades ago, when there was a fight between two heroes. That's when Ester-haze claimed their south side where all the heroes followed the leader; people soonly followed in the villain's steps, people started slowly moving to the northern side of the town. Ever since then they've been battling to conquer the land as their own.

After years and years certain heroes and villains have passed down special traits of leaderships, usually those who become the leaders of the groups. The leader of the heroes: _Crystal Methyd,_ she was known as the goddess of all heroes; her looks defined her beauty and her powers were compelling. The leader of the villains: _Gigi Goode,_ she went completely against her name; she knew it gave her a good reputation. She was full of lust and could make anyone switch from hero to villain and vice-versa. There were side leaders who would lead part-time, _Jan Sport_ being part-time leaders of the villains and _Jackie Cox_ being part-time leader for the heroes.

Both sides were equally as powerful, each leader knew that if one conquered the land the fighting would never end; but that never stopped them. Different territories, different lifestyles; would they be able to reconcile their hate? Could they possibly create a compromise to end this battle of good and evil?


	2. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi and Crystal cross paths on the south side.

  
**SERENDIPITY**   
****_serənˈdipədē_   
_The occurrence and development of events by chance happily or beneficially._   
  


•••  
  


**WE WERE ALWAYS KNOWN TO BE LEADERS.** Transmitted from generation to generation, genetics, a gift passed on by our ancestors. Who knew DNA could give such a wonderful gift, people would be able to use it in good ways— or maybe not. People could use it against other disadvantages. Using it to commit Evil acts against others who had it or not.

•••

**GIGI GOODE WAS PURE EVIL;** formerly Genevieve, going against her name was her game. Head of her own wicked kingdom; with her gift of guidance for the worst, although she does have good morals. She wouldn't call herself mean, or too bad, because there were people worse than herself, just _Shady_. That was a little too nice, she's a bitch, and she knows that...

•••

**CRYSTAL METHYD WAS THE POLAR-OPPOSITE;** she used her gift for good, she was a goody two-shoes. The head of their virtuous kingdom, which used their gift of guidance for the better, was excellent. She was sometimes a little too nice, but she knew it was nice to be nice, but being too nice at the end of the day is just sometimes snoring.

•

"I'm telling you Jan, I gotta go over there," Gigi said pacing the floors in her master bedroom.

"Gigi you're out of your mind, going to the nice side? Are you serious? Gigi ur gonna get fucking hurt." Jan insisted.

"I don't care Jan, I have to go over there even if that means crossing paths with snobby Methyd. I gotta tell them to keep their own territory." Gigi argued.

Jan groaned, "if you get hurt I warned you."

Gigi rolled her eyes, "fine mom I'll make sure I'm safe."

Jan walked out of Gigi's room thinking Gigi's future actions are going to be idiotic, but she knew what Gigi was doing was going to be for their own good.

Gigi huffed, she wasn't excited nor scared more or less annoyed. She didn't want to have to cross paths with the goodies, yet she _had_ to; or else who could know what could happen in the future. If they kept marking their territory in Gigi's side, that could mean full domination of Gigi's side conquering her land for good. 

Gigi looked in the mirror, "for fucks sake."

She put on her black leather jacket and her leather thigh-high boots, and mentally prepped herself to go to the nice side for once.  
She hopped on her motorcycle and there she went on.

•

Gigiwas driving to the south when she saw two outsiders from the south trying to hurt one of her own. She quickly parked her vehicle and went on to discipline those two southerners.

Gigi rolled up her sleeves and corned the guys against the wall. "Listen here jackasses, you're going to go back to the south and leave us alone you hear me?"

"Yes Gigi..." they said softly.

"Good." 

She went back on her motorcycle and began traversing again through the broken town of Ester-Haze.

People were frightened to see Gigi in the south, people ran instantly going to tell their leader _Crystal_ about Gigi's presence.

Gigi drove slowly trying to find her culprits, she saw one of them; a white leather-jacketed culprit who goes by the name of Heidi.

"Aha, there's my little fucker." She gasped. "Oh, Heidi!"

Heidi turned her head, her eyes filled with fear as she saw Gigi drive closer to her. Her first instinct was to run. Run where? That was something she never thought of first.

"We have a runner!" Gigi exclaimed as she got off the motorbike and began running after her culprit.

•

"Ohh, Heidi! You can run. Well no. You can't run and you most certainly cannot hide." Gigi said as malevolent filled her voice.

Heidi whimpered in fear, a whimper loud enough for Gigi to hear. She hid underneath a staircase, holding her knees as she silently breathed so she wouldn't get caught.

"Ahh yes hello Heidi!" Gigi said excitedly. "A little birdy said that you needed a lesson on learning to mind your own business and leaving _my_ territory alone!"

"G-Gigi I pro-promise to never do it again." Heidi stuttered.

"As long as I don't have to see your face im-," Gigi said before getting cut off.

"Leave her alone Gigi." A familiar voice said.

"Oh boy." Gigi groaned.

"And what are you doing here? I thought you didn't do nice, but here you are trying to spread your little pesky evil around here." The voice said.

Gigi rolled her eyes, "Oh my god Crystal just show yourself."

"Fine but leave my people alone." Crystal stated.

Gigi laughed, "well if it weren't for Heidi I wouldn't be here right now and we could all be doing something more important, but no Heidi had to try and mark territory on my side. Unless you are here to tell your gremlins to stay away I don't want to hear it."  
She turned away from Heidi and looked at Crystal.

"Leave. Now!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Fine. Fine, I'm gone but don't think your gremlins can come into my territory and try to make it their own." Gigi stated.

•

"Crystal, where were you?" Her assistant asked.

"Jackie... Gigi was over here." Crystal whispered.

"She what!" Jackie yelled.

"Sshh!"

"Wh-what was she doing here?"

"She tried fighting Heidi."

"Of course she did, she's a bitch."

"She is... I don't know what we're going to do Jackie." Crystal shook her head. She was confused, a feeling spurted in her body that she hasn't felt ever. Confusion, lust, love, all at once it was all concerning to her.

"Crystal? Are you okay?" Jackie asked waving her hand over the woman's face.

Crystal snapped out of her trance, "yeah... I think I need Fresh air..."

Crystal walked out of her office and stood outside, _"What the fuck happened out there?"_ Crystal pondered. She stood and looked up at the sky, she took one final deep breath before heading back into her office.

_"Goddammit Crystal focus."_ Crystal mumbled.

•

"I told you you shouldn't have went there! " Jan exclaimed.

"No Jan, I think I resolved the issue but I had to cross paths with Crystal-"

Jan raised her eyebrow, "no snobby Methyd this time?"

Gigi rolled her eyes, "fuck off."

Gigi walked out of the room, _"shit fucker."_ She thought. She walked back into the room and saw Jan staring at her.

"What happened?" Jan asked.

"None of your business," Gigi said.

_"Whatever the fuck is happening I don't like it."_ Gigi thought.  
"Uh, Jan... you can take over for a day I need a break I think."

"You think?"

"Yes, Jan I think."

"Okay well if you say so."

That was new for Gigi, she'd never take a break she'd only push herself harder if she felt exhausted or remotely tired.

"Gigi are you okay?"

Gigi looked up at Jan. "Uhh yeah... I just- I just need a pause for a moment. A break from evil for a short second."

Jan walked up to her, "Hey— if you need anything I'm here remember, we're doing this together."

"Right together," Gigi whispered.

•

Crystal laid on her bed pondering, her eyes focusing on her ceiling fan. Those emotions bottled up inside her ready to burst out at any moment to come, she had no clue what it was.

•

Gigi rested her head on her desk wondering what was going in her head and whether not to listen to them...

All of that was a serendipity...


	3. Malevolent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal seeks revenge over Gigi after a fellow hero quits on her.

  
  
_Malevolent  
_ _a_ _djective  
having or showing a wish to do evil to others._

**PEOPLE WOULDN'T CALL CRYSTAL MALEVOLENT OR EVIL AT ALL.** She was the other way around – she liked helping people, but there was a town at stake. It is her duty to regain complete control of Ester-Haze, she'd make the city full of heroes. As a heroine herself, she would do her best to win pieces on the north side of the city as their own. Somehow Crystal fell into a state of confusion and lust where she was unable to concentrate a bit.

_"Goddammit Crystal what's gotten into you. For fuck sakes get control of yourself."_ She mumbled to herself.

She looked up at the roof, "Lord if you're out there please help me concentrate I mentally and physically cannot be stalling right now."

She heard someone knock and open the door, she was met with her assistant Jackie. "Hey Crystal I got your favourite blonde roast, one cream, 2 sugars."

Crystal grabbed the cup, "Thanks." She took a sip of the coffee and instantly felt the buzz of energy flowing through her veins.  
"I gotta ask you something," Crystal said slowly.

Jackie looked confused, "uh.. sure?"

"Can you take over for a bit I haven't been feeling well since yesterday and I don't know what it is?" Crystal confessed.

"Okay— yeah I can take over for a bit if that's what you want." Jackie grinned.

•

"No no no no no! This cannot be happening right now!" Whined the redhead.

Jan heard the girl whining and ran into the room, "what wrong Gigi?"

"Jan it's all going wrong." Gigi cried.

"Wh-whats going wrong?"

Gigi sparked an idea, "what If- what if we convinced someone to join us?"

Jan gasped, "Gigi are you out of your mind? That's so irresponsible, you're crazy."

"No no I'm- I'm a genius Jan, if we were- well no if I were to convince someone to join us that could mean so much for us. Plus it's already easy to attack," Gigi shrugged.

"No Gigi you've gone mad, have you actually have gone mad? Is this why you wanted to take a break is to make an evil plan to a goodie on our side?" Jan argued.

"What! It's an amazing idea, it would be super beneficial to us."

"You're right on that part."

"We could also do an exchange for one of our dummies for one of them."

"We could... Gigi, you're a genius, I don't know what we would do without you!"

"I know.."

•

Gigi had worked on the plan, even more, it was the one thing that could distract herself from all the emotions going on in her head. She looked out her window and saw a glimpse of the south side, she looked back down on her Mac Book and began writing again. There she created a slide presentation on how they were going to go on for her plan.

Her mind sparked, _"Crystal."_

She shook her head at the slightly genius idea, _"No Gigi you're out of your mind."_

"Right... I'm done for today." Gigi stated. She got up from her desk and shook her head, she did know what she was thinking and it was Crystal. She couldn't get her out of her mind, yet they were opposites and they were always meant to be. Their bloodlines made sure that they would never be able to cross each other ever, yet this feeling was taking over Gigi to cross lines with her. Make an exception. 

One of the villains, Dahlia, had walked into Gigi's room and saw her stressing out. "Miss... There's someone here." 

Gigi looked at her quizzically, "What, what do you mean someone is here? This is boarded territory everyone who comes here is an out-lander, no one should be here." 

Dahlia's eyes squinted, "No ma'am it's actually someone from the hero's side..." 

Gigi gasped, "What?" 

"Yeah come look for yourself." 

Gigi had followed Dahlia to the door, she opened the wooden door and saw a small frame standing there. Her skin was porcelain, her hair was blond, she had sparkling blue eyes, and a striking accent. 

"Hello?" The hero asked. 

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Gigi asked. 

"I want to join you guys, the hero's isn't something meant for me. I like to commit mischief and it makes me happy, so if you're willing I'd like to join you guys." Nicky stated. 

_"Well, that happened a little sooner than I thought."_ Gigi thought. 

"Come in, why don't you," Gigi said. 

"Sure." Nicky entered the giant office. They walked into Gigi's office where Gigi was to interview her. They sat down and began discussing.

"So... Why do you want to be a villain." Gigi asked. 

"So I can commit mischief as I was born too," Nicky replied. 

"Good... What do you want to succeed while being here?" She asked once again. 

"I want to become stronger, stronger than I was before." 

"Great that's what we want," Gigi stated. "You'll be a great addition to our family." Gigi smiled. 

Nicky stood up from the office chair, they heard a knock and walked in Jan. 

"Oh- Hi?" Jan said confused. 

Gigi's eyes went wide, "Oh shit... Um... Jan this is Nicky our new member. Nicky this is Jan the co-leader." She smiled. 

•

Jackie was walking around her side of town when she saw a blond go into the villains' side, she questioned what she was doing but then saw the blond interacting with the other villains. 

"Why was she on our side?" Jackie mumbled to herself. 

She saw the blond girl's piercing blue eyes and immediately knew who it was... none other than the _Nicky Doll._

She hustled over to the office and went to report Nicky immediately. The Persian was seen out of breath while entering the office, she ran into Crystal's room while trying to catch her breath.

"Jackie, what happened?" Crystal said alertly. 

"It's Nicky, she... She left." Jackie confirmed. 

"She what?" 

"She left, she went to Gigi's side and it looked like she has some friends over there." 

"Mother-fucker. Gigi is going to pay..." 

• 

Crystal got into her white convertible and drove to the northern side. She was going to give Gigi a piece of her mind, as she put it. When she was driving she noticed a lot of people staring as she was an outcast there because she was known as the bad guy. 

She stopped her car and walked up to the awfully large building. She stood at the door for a couple of minutes before knocking. Rage was filling her body as she was mentally preparing for what she was going to tell Gigi. She wasn't going to lie but the northern side of town was very pretty, it was quite mellow which was shocking, to say the least. She knocked on the black wooden door and was met with Dahlia. 

"Hello- uhh.." Dahlia said before shutting the door on her face.

She stood there in awe, she didn't know whether to walk away or not. As she was preparing to walk away, the door opened again and was met with a tall figure. 

"Come in." The woman said. 

"Oh- Okay." Crystal replied. She followed the woman into a strange room. Crystal enjoyed the way the inside look, the wall was an elegant brown with a fine sheen of a clear finish, the floors and counters were marbled. 

"In here," The woman said. Crystal entered the room, she looked around and was shocked.   
The room was beautiful, she could say. 

She sat on a chair that was provided in the room and waited for someone to acquaintance her. She fiddled with her fingers as she waited, her find was pondering about how pretty this place was compared to the southern side. 

The door opened and she saw none other than the _Gigi Goode._ Rage was still brewing in her veins, and as she saw Gigi it boiled. 

"So... Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Gigi asked. 

Crystal's eyes looked up at Gigi's. "You want to tell me why Nicky Doll joined you guys?" 

"Oh... Right. She just wanted to be like her own kind I guess you could say." Gigi flaunted. 

"Why did you let her join?" Crystal rolled her eyes. She was shocked Gigi did that to one of her own. 

"Crystal I already told you I did it for her own good. Plus she came up to me, not I came up to her. Also, it isn't a bad place here, we are in a way... Good." Gigi laughed. 

Crystal giggled, "Haha, you, good? That's a funny joke tell another one." 

"Well if you don't believe it come see it for yourself then." Gigi expressed. 

"Fine, I'll see what a dumpster of a place this is." Crystal said not knowing what was to come in the future... 


End file.
